


Fond of You

by goodmorninglove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shy Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglove/pseuds/goodmorninglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thought he knew Gavin Free, the new addition to the Achievement Hunters. He was quiet and polite. Michael would describe him as dull, boring and uninteresting. He was very professional and spoke when spoken to. He did his job well and never caused problems. That was until he met the real Gavin, loud, obnoxious, adorable, and stupidly British. Now Michael's trying to get the brit to open up to him. But even though he wants to become closer to Gavin, the brit gets closer to everyone else in the office except him. And It's driving Michael insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Michael’s first impression of Gavin was that the he was quiet and very professional. Geoff just came into the office and introduced the latest member of Achievement Hunter one day and suddenly the desk next to Michael was occupied. “Listen up assholes,” Geoff announced, “This is Gavin Free. He’s the newest addition to AH and he’ll be joining us for the Let’s Plays from now on.”

Gavin stood next to him, hair sticking up in every direction, nose surprisingly bigger than the norm, and a natural tan. He smiled politely, albeit a bit nervously and introduced himself.

Geoff proceeded to introduce the guys until he finally came to Michael. He extended his hand to the Brit and smiled. Gavin took it and smiled in return, but Michael couldn’t help noticing how detached and indifferent the lad seemed. His smile didn’t reach his eyes and he looked like he wanted to associate with any of them either.

Right after Geoff took him around the building to meet the other employees, most, apparently were already well acquainted with him, Gavin settled on the desk beside Michael and started editing some videos Geoff gave him for the day. Michael couldn’t help but take a peek just to see how he was doing and if he might be having some problems with the task but to his surprise, Gavin was smoothly going through his work.

And so a week passed of Michael not bothering much with his British coworker and continuing on with life, simply knowing Gavin as a very silent, British, and boring coworker. Life went on. He didn’t give two shits really. Gavin was just uninteresting and Michael was fine with that. That was just how some people were. Until one particular Monday morning…

Michael found himself waking up earlier than usual and being unable to go back to sleep, he decided to just get dressed for work and finish up on some editing he was sort of behind. He arrived around an hour earlier than usual and he wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the AH office. But the voices that could be heard from inside as he neared proved him wrong.

The door was slightly ajar and right before Michael entered, he caught sight of a very surprising scene.

“Gavin, you dick! Stop that!”

“But Geoffrey!” Gavin whined uncharacteristically. He was draped over Geoff who looked very irritated and was trying hard to do some work.

“Shut up,” Geoff sighed, pushing the Brit off. Gavin landed on the floor with a loud thud. “Geoff, you’re the one who bloody dragged me off with you to work! I wanted to continue sleeping but you were being a knob.”

“I had some work to finish. If I didn’t get your ass off your fucking bed then you would’ve been late for work,” Geoff said as he ignored Gavin’s pouting face.

The blonde proceeded to try and sit on Geoff’s shoulders. “Ga-Gavin you fucking---“

He received a bundle of squeaky giggles in response.

“Goddammit Gavin!” Geoff yelled. But as Michael watched, Geoff didn’t look that mad, he stopped working and tackled Gavin to the ground.

“I’m going to fucking tickle you to death you stupid british twink!” Geoff threatened. Gavin squealed like a child and desperately tried to get away.

Michael almost forgot that he was being quite creepy and was watching them from behind the door. He was about to step back when Gavin squirmed away from Geoff and hauled ass towards the door, slamming right into Michael, making them both topple over.

The look of shock on Gavin’s face would have been hilarious if Michael didn’t feel like he got caught. “Uh, sorry,” Gavin murmured, expression turning neutral, all playfulness gone. He was back to being the quiet coworker who happened to sit next to him.

“It’s fine. I uh didn’t think anyone was in the office this early.” Michael said, trying to sound casual. He shifted where he stood, feeling Gavin’s eyes on him. He looked up to meet them. He only noticed now that the other was taller than him, and that his eyes were an unusual color of green. Those were simple details Michael would be aware of if he and Gavin actually interacted. The problem is, they never did, not even when they sit right next to each other every single day.

“Morning Michael,” Geoff said, rising from the ground. He dusted himself up and placed both hands on his hips, displaying his tattooed arms. “Gavin didn’t want to go here but I dragged his ass off his fucking bed.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at their boss and shrugged. “I’ll go get coffee,” Gavin said monotonously. He walked passed Michael, not even sparing him a single word of greeting. Michael couldn’t help but frown at that. He wasn’t the type to take shit from people. He didn’t know what Gavin’s problem was but he wasn’t just going to let him be an asshole for no reason.

The moment Gavin was gone, Geoff sighed.

“Fucking Gavin…” Geoff muttered as he returned to his seat.

Michael cleared his throat, remembering the scene he saw earlier. He didn’t know how to address it honestly. He knew Gavin lived with Geoff and he’s actually quite close to him but…”I knew you guys were close but…does him living with you really changes how he acts towards you?”

“Yeah I guess it kind of has something to do with that. He’s a really lovable idiot once he opens up to you. Griffon already treats him like he’s our son,” Geoff smiled. “But the problem is he’s so cautious of other people. It’s like he has this barrier and rejects them.” From the way he said that, he really did sound like he was Gav’s father or something.

“Is that why he’s so different with you earlier? Because you’re already on the other side of that barrier?” Michael asked, glancing at the door that Gavin had closed rather softly.

“Yeah,” Geoff said, setting up his equipment. “I don’t exactly know how or when he decides he’s okay with someone enough to let him into his life. But I’m happy to be on the other side. It’s just sad to see him close off like that.”

“Like just now when he ran into me?” Michael remembered how cold Gavin was. He looked at Michael as if he wanted Michael to disappear.

Geoff nodded. “Just be patient with him I guess. The fucker will try to push you away as much as possible and sometimes it’ll be so fucking frustrating.” Michael could only imagine how Geoff was able to get on Gavin’s good side. So Michael nodded. He was about to say something more but Gavin came back in with a cup of coffee. “What’s so frustrating Geoff?” He didn’t even glance at Michael, which was beginning to piss Michael off. What was this guy’s problem?

“I said _you_ are frustrating. You know what coffee does to you and yet you’re still drinking it.”

“Sod off,” he mumbled in reply. From looking irked, he now looked like a caged animal, warning Geoff with his eyes. Michael couldn’t understand what was with the sudden change and before he could utter a word, Gavin turned around and announced in a clipped tone, “I’m gonna walk for a bit.”

“Make sure to come back on time,” Geoff called after. The tattooed man merely smirked in amusement as Gavin subtly stomped out of the office. He glanced back at Michael, a smirk on his lips. “He’s not really fond of coffee.”

“Then why’d he go get one?”

“Because he saw you, and panicked. He really hates interacting with other people and he needed an excuse to go. He immediately blurted out coffee and now he had to come back with one or else it would’ve been too obvious that he was trying to avoid you.” Geoff explained with a giggle.

Michael blinked, very much surprised hearing this. Did Gavin not like him that much? He couldn’t even remember doing anything wrong to the Brit for him to deserve receiving all this hostility. Even though Gavin hasn’t really said anything against him, the little things that he did just so that he didn’t have to talk to Michael. Like declining a podcast where Michael was supposed to be in with him, going out of the office when he was going to be alone with Michael, putting on his headphones every time he came in and only taking them off when it has something to do with work, or never talking to Michael since they were first introduced… “Does he hate me?” Michael asked.

“No, don’t worry. I don’t think he does,” Geoff laughed, it didn’t really convince Michael because the amount of time Gavin actually talked to him says otherwise. “But for some reason he avoids you the most. I’ve never seen him this restless around other people. He even got embarrassed enough to leave the room twice.”

“What do you mean?”

“Coffee makes him shit. He was afraid I’d mention that to you and he left.” Geoff had a curious look on him as he looked out the window. “Michael, come here.”

Michael did as he said, looking out the window to see Gavin pacing back and forth. He looked flustered and frustrated. His hands were in the pocket of his jeans and his blonde hair was messier than earlier, indicating that he had run his hands through it beforehand. It was a funny sight to see his robotic coworker like this.

“What’s he doing?” he asked.

His boss had an amused look as he watched Gavin kick a pebble around. “He’s troubled.”

They continued to watch as Gavin looked at his watch and paced around some more. Michael wondered how long before he stops. Thankfully, Jack suddenly arrived and Gavin stopped and barred himself off again, letting Jack usher him inside.

“I hope you’ll try to get along with him, Michael,” Geoff laughed.

Michael pursed his lips. “I’ll try.” He actually really wanted Gavin to open up to him now. And he was dead wrong when he thought someone Geoff Ramsey hired was dull and boring. Now the problem was to try and figure out why Gavin didn’t particularly like him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

The day after Michael discovered the real Gavin Free, was the day Gavin seemed to have decided to pretend Michael didn’t exist at all. And although he had been doing that before, he tripled the amount of effort he put into it. Michael couldn’t even find the brit anymore. He was either helping out the other departments or bumming around God knows where. Michael told Geoff he’d try but Gavin was being the most difficult little prick he’s ever encountered in his life.

He sighed as he entered the office and found the seat to his right vacant once again.

“Is it Gavin again?” Ray commented as he slumped in his seat glaring angrily at the empty chair beside him.

“How can you tell?” Michael drawled sarcastically.

“I’m psychic that way,” Ray said, eyes never leaving the screen as he played.

Michael placed his head on his desk, groaning in annoyance. “Where’d he run off to this time?”

“He offered to help Jack with something,” he answered.

Ryan chuckled in the background, “What did you do to him anyway?”

“Nothing!” Michael cried.

“Well, you must have done _something_ ,” Ray said as he paused his game and stretched. He glanced at his troubled friend and gave him a pat. “Want me to talk to him? I mean he doesn’t really bolt whenever he sees me.”

“Nah, I’ll do it myself,” Michael said. And as if on cue, Gavin entered the room. Michael immediately seized the opportunity, sitting upright and ready to say something. But Gavin had quickly turned, and mumbled some excuse as he left.

“Goddammit! Fucking fine!” Michael growled. “I’ll fucking ignore the prick too!”

“Wow, mature,” Ryan remarked.

“Shut up Ryan,” Michael snapped.

Ray simply looked at his friend and shrugged.

 

 

 Two weeks passed and Michael ignored Gavin, although he didn’t really have to do much since the blonde was doing enough work for both of them. It was absolutely frustrating. It was especially frustrating when they started recording let’s plays.

When Geoff announced a Minecraft Let’s Play, Michael immediately glanced at Gavin. He could also feel Geoff’s amused gaze linger on Gavin. But the blonde merely nodded and started setting up his equipment. Michael huffed quietly and pretended to be excited for the recording.

The moment they started, Gavin immediately went off on his own. Michael was well aware that he was the only one who had played the game before and was well aware of the game rules. Seeing the Brit run off to do his thing was exactly what he expected. He decided to ignore him and have fun with the others.

They were relatively having fun fucking around without any solid idea of the game’s mechanics. They survived a night in the game. Sort of. And even formed a base, a house, while Gavin fucked around on his own in his cave.

That was until there was suddenly lava all over it. Everyone erupted in a chorus of curses and questions focusing on the chaos surrounding the destruction of their base. They were all panicking and trying desperately to salvage what was left of it. The culprit was immediately revealed from the squeaking that could be heard beside Michael.

“Gavin you motherfucker,” Michael bellowed. And that started it. Everyone went after Gavin who, surprisingly, wasn’t so quiet anymore. He was giggling and arguing them, telling them they deserved it for rubbing on his walls. He was squeaking so much, a laugh that Michael had only heard once, when he first discovered how Gavin really was behind his defenses. And hearing it forced a smile onto Michael’s face.

“You fucking piece of shit,” Michael scolded, but everyone could hear the fondness in his tone. It made Geoff glance at them, and it made Ray raise a brow at him while Jack was mumbling something about having to rebuild the house. But Michael never noticed it, he was too focused on Gavin, finally interacting with fucking Gavin who cheekily started arguing with him and defending his childish pranks.

Michael yelled and yelled at him, bringing in the famous rage quit screams into a minecraft.  Gavin laughed and continued being the surprisingly cheeky bastard that everyone, except Geoff, didn’t expect. It turned into quite the fun and hilarious Let’s Play that Geoff expected it to be. Michael was just…ecstatic. For some fucking reason unknown to him, receiving Gav’s attention made everything better. It was as if finally havin his existence acknowledged by this stupid Brit has made his day.

Once the video was over, they went off to do their other individual works and Michael turned to smile at Gavin, only to find the blonde already back to his usual snobby self. As if he flipped a switch and became complete indifferent, wiping off any evidence of the playful bastard from earlier when they were recording.

Geoff apparently noticed the change and he frowned before grabbing some random object from his desk and throwing it at the blonde.

“Ow!” Gavin said, hand reaching for behind his head. “What was that?”

“You’re an idiot,” Geoff told him with a challenging smirk as he turned back to his screen.

Gavin’s hand reached blindly on his desk, a mischievous smile tugging on his lips. He stared at Geoff. Michael wondered what he was on about until it hit him. Gavin was aiming. Aiming at Geoff for revenge. Geoff was baiting him to stop being the boring bitch he pretended to be and just act like himself.

But then Gavin’s eyes flickered to Michaels, and he quickly let go of the thing he managed to grab, and turned back to his station.

So close.

 

The following day, Michael went on a podcast where in as usual, Gavin wasn’t there, even though he was supposedly part of the main podcast crew.

He had volunteered to help out Ray in a video. Michael knew it wasn’t a coincidence.

So far his efforts to ignore him was all in vain. He found himself looking at the Brit while he waited for his videos to render, found himself scanning the room to look for him. It was strange. Michael had never truly been this fixated on someone, especially not someone as difficult as Gavin. Maybe it was the fact that he appeared as if he hated Michael without reason and the fact that he sort of also didn’t hate Michael? (according to Geoff.)

It was bizarre, to say the least. But Michael didn’t know how to stop.

Once he was done with the podcast, he dropped by the kitchen to get a drink, again wondering where Gavin was and if he were in the AH office, would he once again find some creative excuse to leave the room.

With a sigh, he made his way back to the office. And what greeted him was definitely not what he would have expected.

Gavin sat in his seat. Michael’s seat. It was something he had never let Michael catch him do. But what was even more unexpected was the fact that he was there, laughing and talking so comfortably with Ray.

Michael first wondered if it was for the video since he’d now learned that Gavin played it up whenever they were recording but Ray’s screen was blank. They were already done with it. And yet Gavin wasn’t flipping his fucking switch back into ‘I am not fucking talking to any of you’ mode.

“Really? X-Ray? I mean some kids back in elementary used it but it was mostly stuck to brownman. I can’t believe you’re trying to cover up your own fuckery by giving me a nickname,” Ray laughed.

Gavin grinned. “Wot? Innit cool? It can be like some bloody superhero’s name or somethin’.”

“Tell that to the hospital,” Ray grinned back, looking very amused by the course of the conversation. Michael would be too if he wasn’t burning with jealousy. He’d been trying to get the fucker to talk to him for weeks. Weeks. And here he was, warming up to Ray when he has never even tried as much as Michael had.

“Don’t be a mong. It’ll be like X-ray and Vav! We’ll be awesome superheroes. It’s brilliant,” Gavin laughed.

“We have to come up with a theme song then. Wait so you’re the sidekick.”

“Nah, you’re the sidekick. I came up with it, and—“ as Gavin spoke enthusiastically, Ray’s eyes strayed to the doorway, seeing Michael. Gavin paused and looked back, his barrier setting itself as Ray greeted Michael.

“Oh, hey Michael. How was the podcast?” Ray said.

“It was great,” he said tightly. He stared at Gavin, who merely looked back at him with obvious uninterest. “Hey Gavin,” he greeted. He didn’t know what got into him. He realized he hasn’t spoken a word to Gavin either since they met, well aside from the recordings. And Gavin seemed surprised as well, as if he hadn’t expected Michael to actually talk to him this time since they’ve both reached some kind of silent agreement not to say a word to one another outside of work, not that Michael hasn’t been trying to break that agreement since Gavin pinned it to their imaginary corkboard.

“H-Hi Michael.”

Michael was speechless.

Gavin greeted him.

Gavin just fucking greeted him.

Motherfucking greeted him!

Holy shit.

Michael felt like there was some kind of volcanic eruption occurring inside him because he could not believe what just happened. _“H-Hi Michael,”_ Michael replayed. His thick accent had butchered his name into something sounding like “Micoo” instead of Mi _chael_.

It was adorable.

Gavin averted his eyes and got up from his seat, walking back to his own and settling down on it. He wouldn’t look at Michael anymore and Michael was fine with that, and it was clear from the giant smile he had on his face.

Ray silently watched the entire thing happen, an amused little look on his face as he shook his head muttering out a small, “Idiots,” before going back to playing video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! hope you guys forgive the mistakes. im very lazy when it comes to proof-reading my stuff.
> 
> anywhooo, chapter two of this shiz! XD hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 “X-Ray~”

“And Vav~”

This all happened just because Gavin fucked up in saying his own name. Everyone was now out getting lunch. Ryan went with Jack while Gavin tagged along with Geoff. Ray and Michael decided to get some burgers.

“I hate you,” Michael grumbled, taking a big lazy bite off his food. He had to suffer from watching Gavin be openly chummy with Ray. The two had become so close Michael wanted to hit them.

Ray couldn’t help but shrug. The connection he made with Gavin was definitely unexpected. He didn’t know Gavin was _that_ much of an idiot and a troll. He’d done a great job in hiding his true colors from them, especially since they were all basically cooped up in a tiny office all day, playing video games with one another. Every time there was a Let’s Play, most of them probably thought that Gavin was merely playing it up, acting for the audience and making the video as entertaining as he possibly can. Well, Ray really believed that he was simply acting. Now he’d been proven otherwise. Gavin had fooled everyone. He wasn’t acting in videos. He was being himself. He’d only ever been acting every time there wasn’t a camera.

“Since when did you know Gavin was actually like that?”

“Around a month ago. Caught him trying to piss off Geoff one morning,” Michael answered. “Gavin saw me and I think he pretty much fucking decided to try to avoid me as much as possible since.”

“Did you really not say anything to get on his nerves?”

“I’m pretty sure I haven’t said shit! I hardly even get to see him let alone fucking talk to him,” Michael grumbled.

“But you shout at him in some of our videos don’t you? I mean, maybe that makes him avoid you even more,” Ray suggested. It sounded possible… Michael pondered it, testing out the idea. It was true that he went a little overboard whenever he was raging, but the fans went wild every time he screams. Gavin didn’t seem to have a problem with it since he never sounded affected and he always managed to makes witty and cheeky little comebacks all the time.

But Gavin liked to pretend.

The more Michael thought about it the more nervous he got. Had his raging at Gavin in videos affected how Gavin treats him? Did it actually make his situation worse than it already was?

“Hey, relax dude. Gavin’s a great guy and he’s fucking hilarious. I doubt that he’d get affected by your bitch cries. I mean, everyone knows you don’t mean it,” Ray said, patting his back. “Now come on, let’s go back to the office.” Still Michael felt that there might be some truth to Ray’s thoughts. Maybe he should tone down the rage when it comes to Gavin.

On their way back to the office, the small pitter patter of rain started until it became a full on shower. “Oh shit!” Michael said as he and Ray ran back to their building. “Damn, fucking got wet from that,” he frowned. Ray managed to make it out drier than from using his sweater to shield himself. They went back to the AH office, receiving comments about the unexpected rain, while Kerry tossed Michael a towel. Inside the office, Jack welcomed them back while Geoff began to distribute some of the workload. Ryan asked some questions about the instructions while Gavin wordlessly nodded before turning back to his screen the moment Geoff was done. Michael shivered in his seat, grabbing the sweater he left on his chair. The room started to feel colder than before. And Michael thought Gavin glanced at him, but he might’ve just imagined it.

Still, the day ended without much happening.

 

The next day, Michael woke up with a slight headache. He wondered if he was coming up with something, but then the moment he looked at the clock he panicked. “Shit!” he cursed. He was already an hour late and his phone was filled with messages from his boss and a few other coworkers. He showered and changed fast before finally hauling ass and heading to work.

“What happened to you?” Geoff asked when he arrived.

“My alarm didn’t go off,” Michael said, “Sorry.”

Geoff sighed and just relayed what they had to do for the day while Michael set up his stuff. Ray greeted him like usual, the same with everyone else. Gavin said nothing and continued to ignore his existence.

He frowned at Gavin for being an asshole again but it lasted shorter than the usual. His head was bothering him a bit but it wasn’t something that he couldn’t ignore.

Hours passed by and Michael began to feel the aching in his head started to grow into a steady set of throbbing. His throat started to feel dry and the room felt colder than normal. His eyes stung and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

Lunch came and the others left to get food. Ray invited him but he didn’t feel like eating and declined.

Surprisingly, when Ray invited Gavin, the Brit just smiled and declined as well. The office was left with only Michael and Gavin in it. An almost impossible thing to happen.

Michael glanced at Gavin curiously but the blonde went back to his screen, pulling his headphones back on. Michael shrugged. Gavin was still going to be an asshole who hates him so being alone in the office wouldn’t really change anything.

“Michael.”

Startled, Michael paused in his slow and unprogressive work, glancing at Gavin with surprise.

The blonde was looking at him intensely, he had turned in his seat and was completely facing him right now. “U-um, what is it?” he asked.

“Are you alright?”

“Why do you ask?” he managed to get out.

“You look pale.”

“I’m fine. It’s just a little headache.” He lied. Little my ass. It was hurting like a bitch. He didn’t feel very well either. He hasn’t had breakfast, he was skipping lunch, and he wasn’t able to take some medicine before he left for work. But he wasn’t about to let Gavin know that.

The brit frowned and reached out before Michael could react. A warm hand placed itself on his forehead, his eyes going half-lidded at the soft warm touch in contrast to the pain from his head. “You’ve got a fever!”

“What?” he croaked. Gavin was so close. And his eyes were wide and worried. He felt Gavin pull at his arm and stand from his chair, bringing him up with him. “Come on you mong, we’re getting you some medicine,” he said.

Michael followed him out to the kitchen while Gavin held his hand the entire time. Some of their coworkers cast them curious look since it was a known fact that they weren’t exactly friends.

When Gavin finally let go, he got him water and handed him some medicine. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I thought I could last,” Michael murmured.

“I’ll tell Geoff you’re going home for the day,” Gavin told him.

“What? No, Gavin, I don’t need to—“

“Shut your gob and just listen, alright? You’re not getting any work done even if you stay,” Gavin said giving him a stern look.

He grumbled a protest under his breath but agreed nonetheless. He was actually feeling a bit annoyed that Gavin was all in his face right now. It was as if the bastard didn’t know what he was doing to him and just acted as he pleased. He felt shitty. Physically. Now Gavin was making him feel shitty emotionally as well.

After taking the medicine, he was about to leave when Gavin stopped him. “Where are you going?”

Michael really didn’t want to deal with him right now. All those times of him trying to communicate with this bitch and _now_ he talks to Michael? Yeah, sure. As if Michael would let him just let him do whatever he wanted. Maybe it was the fact that he was feeling like utter crap, with his head pounding and his eyes burning, but he really felt like decking Gavin.

“What? I’m going to get my stuff,” Michael snapped harshly. Gavin would be a total idiot to miss the venom in his voice. “Why do you care anyway?”

Gavin looked confused. “You’re not well, and you look like you’re gonna pass out any minute now.”

“I may look like shit but I don’t feel that bad. Why are you even bothering me with this? You’ve barely talked to me ever since you started working here. You avoid me like the plague and no matter how much I try, you just don’t give a single fucking shit. I don’t know what’s up you fucking ass and why you’re a stupid goddamn prick to me but just leave me alone. Stop sticking your huge ass nose into other people’s crap,” Michael snarled.

Gavin looked visibly hurt. Michael couldn’t understand why he would be. But it was so evident in his face that Michael immediately felt terrible. It wasn’t fair. Gavin had made him feel _miserable_ for weeks. And here he was looking absolutely devastated just after a few words from Michael.

It was their first actual conversation and it turned into this.

Michael sighed, rubbing a hand against his face. “Look, ok I’m sorry,” he said, noticing Gavin stare at him, surprised by his apology. “I…I just feel awful right now and I may have taken it out on you. Half the shit I said, I fucking meant, but half of them I also don’t…” he said. He looked into those peculiar green eyes and gave a small smile as a peace offering.

Gavin didn’t smile back though. He nodded. But his expression was unreadable.

“I’ll go get my stuff and talk to Geoff,” Michael said, already walking away. But before he could leave, Gavin stopped him. “No, Michael, just…wait here, alright?” Before Michael could say anything, Gavin already left, leaving him wondering what the fuck that was about. The conversation earlier was probably one of the most awkward conversations Michael ever had. If you could even call that a conversation since Gavin hardly said a word. As usual.

Michael just decided to take a seat and place his head on the table. “Hey Michael,” a voice suddenly said.

“Hey Linds.” He said without lifting his head.

“You okay? You look a little pale,” she said.

“A bit of a fever.”

“You should go home and rest buddy,” Lindsay said, sitting down with him. “Does Geoff know? Do you need me to tell him?”

“I’m going to but Gavin told me to wait here,” he grumbled.

“Gavin’s finally talking to you?” she asked, raising a brow.

“Yeah. Yipee,” he said, sarcasm dripping onto the floor. He received a punch in the arm in response. “Ow. Didn’t anyone tell you not to hit sick people?” he muttered.

“I thought you’d be happier. Gavin should be,” she said as she got up to get some water.

“Fuck no. but what do you mean that prick would be happy? He fucking hates me and my guts.”

Lindsay looked at him as if he was the dumbest person in the world. “Quite the opposite really.”

“Lindsay, I don’t know what you fucking mean. My head already hurts like a bitch. I don’t need you to make it worse.”

“Why do you think Gavin doesn’t talk to you?”

“As I’ve said, he hates me. Do I have to fucking repeat myself?”

“Dude, he doesn’t hate you. He’s just painfully shy.”

“Shy?” he asked incredulously.

She looked at him smugly. “He is. Haven’t you noticed? He acts like a kid from preschool who’s meeting other kids for the first time in his life. He even hides behind Geoff sometimes but he tries not to make it too obvious.”

“Lindsay that’s just stupid. I’ve seen him act towards Geoff,” Michael said. “He’s not shy.”

“He is. He doesn’t like other people and hisses like a cat when they try to get too close, hence how he is with you. You’re like that stranger with no tact at all, trying to pet a stray.”

“But he opened up to Ray!”

“’Cause ray was patient with him and let Gavin set the pace. You’ve been trying to corner him and staring him down. I know you’re just trying to figure out how to talk to him but you’re the one scaring him off as well,” Lindsay explained.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“Because I thought you knew since you toned down the staring and gave up on getting to him. I thought you were trying to be fucking patient. Gavin’s an adorable piece of shit once he opens up to you by the way.”

“No, I fucking did NOT know that. And what the fuck was with that last sentence?”

“Just trying to rub it in your face man,” she laughed. Maybe he should’ve went to Lindsay instead of Ray.

She left later on, going back to work. Gavin still wasn’t back yet and—

“Sorry, it took so long, Geoff was being a silly sausage,” Gavin said. He had come running into the kitchen carrying Michael’s stuff.

“Huh?”

“I told them you were sick. Geoff said you can go home and rest.”

“Oh,” Michael said. He stood up to took his stuff, but Gavin stepped back. He cast him a questioning look and Gavin straightened, informing him, “I’m going with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“Can you drive?” Gavin asked as he followed Michael out the building. The brunette nodded and they headed to the parking lot before filing in his car. Gavin put his seat belt on, watching Michael as he got on and strapped himself in as well. He started the car without a word and drove off.

Michael didn’t know what to say to Gavin. The little weirdo had decided that he was going to see Michael home even though Michael was the one driving him. He had argued with the brit before they left, asking him why he wanted to come with him. The blonde refused to answer and just stubbornly announced that he was coming with him. Michael tried to reason with him that he was a grown adult who could take care of himself but Gavin refused to even listen. He even brought his hands up to cover his ears up like a child while Michael continued to yell at him.

It was obvious who won.

The drive back to his place was slow and awkward. Michael felt like shit. And Gavin was as quiet as ever.

Once they’ve arrived at his place, Gavin took his stuff and waited for Michael to lead the way. Michael didn’t bother arguing with the little shit because he knew at this point that it was fucking pointless and would only add more to his headache.

He was starting to feel worse, since driving made him even more tired. He took out his keys and tried not to show how shaky they were, which was pretty fucking difficult given that keys make a hell of a lot noise. He was sure Gavin noticed. At least he was smart enough to know not to say a thing. Once he’d unlocked the door, Michael stepped inside, not even bothering to show Gavin in.

“Where—“

“Just leave it by the couch,” Michael said as he headed for the kitchen to get himself some water. “Want anything to drink?” he asked. He still couldn’t bring himself to be completely rude.

“Water is fine,” Gavin replied. Michael handed him a glass and they sat down in the living room.

“So…why did you really come here?” Michael asked after gulping down his glass. He rubbed his temples, hating how the medicine from earlier wasn’t doing shit.

“You haven’t eaten anything, have you?” Gavin asked, completely ignoring his earlier question.

“No, but fucking answer me first. Stop changing the subject,” Michael growled.

Gavin looked down at the carpet floor, pursing his lips and fidgeting in his seat, a picture of uncomfortable and awkward. He had his head low when he finally said. “Iwasworried.”

“Excuse me?” Michael said, not quite catching it.

“I was worried,” Gavin said slowly.

“Huh? Why?”

Gavin wouldn’t look at him. “Did you see how pale you were when you got in this morning? And you didn’t even glare at me as much, and I notice you shivering from time to time. I figured you caught something since you got soaked in the rain the previous bloody day.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Wait, hold on, that still doesn’t—Why have you been a complete dick to me since we met?” Michael asked.

“I wasn’t! Or at least, I wasn’t trying to be!” Gavin said quickly.

“Well, you were one,” Michael grumbled. “A pretty good one too. You’re a fucking expert at giving the cold shoulder.”

“I really didn’t mean to,” Gavin muttered, he proceeded to mutter something under his breath that Michael guessed was something he didn’t mean for Michael to hear but he did anyway.

“What do you mean it’s also my fault!? I’ve been trying to get to know you for weeks and you’re the one who—“

“It is! I’m-I’m not good at dealing with people,” Gavin explained, looking painfully uncomfortable with the topic. “I stutter and freeze and bloody hell I just can’t deal with it. It’s dumb I know! But I’ve been like this since I was a kid,” he said looking down in shame.

 _He’s painfully shy._ So…Lindsay was right? Gavin was just… _shy?_

“But you started talking to Ray,” Michael pointed out.

Gavin’s face snapped up to him, “I didn’t expect to be comfortable with Ray. It just happened. I don’t…I just…”

Silence stretched as Gavin tried to look for words. And Michael was too speechless to end it. Gavin was acting like a fish out of water. He looked so lost. The expressionless Gavin Free was looking completely flustered and panicked. So all those times when Michael would try to initiate a conversation, he was avoided because Gavin was afraid he’d mess up, afraid of having to talk and all the usual fears of a teenage kid transferring to a different school. Gavin was an _idiot._ Geoff was right.

A laugh escaped his lips. He couldn’t help it. This was just ridiculous.

“Michael?” Gavin asked, looking very distraught and slightly annoyed that he was being laughed at.

“So, all this time, you really just didn’t know how to talk to me?” he asked in disbelief in between laughs, not doing much to dull the pain in his head.

Gavin blushed and crossed his arms. “Have you met yourself yet? You’re bloody intimidating. Feels like you’re burning wholes into my arse half the time you’re trying to talk to me.”

Michael smirked. “I was _not_ staring at your ass.”

Gavin blushed further. “You know that’s not what I meant, you donut.”

Michael grinned. “I wasn’t really glaring at you.”

Gavin raised a brow.

“Okay, maybe a little. But I don’t think I’m _that_ intimidating.”

“Well you are to me. The only times we talk are during Let’s Plays. You scream at me the most.”

“Because you’re a goddamn prick.”

Gavin didn’t even deny that. He merely shrugged, “It makes everything more interesting.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile at Gavin at that. For a moment there, he didn’t look like he was still feeling awkward. He sounded like himself. When the blonde met his smile, he looked away but shyly tried to return it, failing miserably and making Michael laugh. “I thought you hated me,” he said. The look of surprise from Gavin’s face was enough to convey his feelings but the brit decided to back it up anyway. “I don’t. Really I don’t!”

Michael smiled again but cringed right after. Gavin frowned, “You should lie down in bed. I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Are you going to cook?” the brunette asked curiously.

Gavin stopped in his tracks. “Can’t I?”

“No, I was just surprised. Didn’t think you could,” Michael admitted.

“Shut your gob. Just go lie down in bed,” Gavin said looking slightly embarrassed as he stomped towards what he assumed would be the direction of the kitchen. Michael stayed there for a while, watching Gavin rummage through his kitchen for something to feed him with. He wondered if he should trust the brit not to burn his apartment down. But the pounding in his head got the better of him and he headed for his room. He dropped himself on the bed, feeling drained and exhausted. He hated getting sick. It always made him sluggish, like he was carrying the weight of the world or something. “Ugh…” he groaned as he kicked off his shoes. “Dammit.” He was starting to sweat and knew that keeping his shirt off would just be asking to wake up in sweat-soaked fabric. He began to lazily pull the shirt off himself, having trouble with it since he couldn’t bother to sit up in order to make it easier.

He was half-way done when his arms felt too heavy and he decided to rest them. Closing his eyes for a bit as he did so.

 

 

“Michael?”

His eyes opened slowly, vision blurred by sleep. Wait. Sleep? Did he fall asleep? When?

He opened his eyes fully and found Gavin looming over him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at him in confusion. Why was Gavin here?

Oh…that’s right. He was sick. Gavin came with him to…he still didn’t know what he came here for.

“You-uh-fell asleep,” the blonde stammered. He gestured towards his sidetable. “You should eat before going back to sleep. I already called Geoff to pick me up in a few minutes.”

Michael glanced at what Gavin prepared for him before looking back at the brit. “Thanks. Sorry I can’t drive you home,” he said.

“Nah,” Gavin shrugged not really meeting his eyes. “You should change into something else before you sleep though,” he muttered.

Michael remembered his struggle with his shirt and found that it was bundled up around his neck. Heat crept up to his face as he realized he’d slept in that state and Gavin saw him like that. “Yeah, uh, sorry.” He took it off and walked towards his closet, grabbing a new shirt. He put it on quickly and was about to say something to Gavin, but the he was nowhere in the room.

He was about to go and look for him but the blonde poped back in after a few minutes. “Where’d you go?” he asked.

“Thought I’d give you a moment to change,” Gavin shrugged. “So how are you feeling?”

“A little less shitty. How long was I out?”

“Around an hour or so.”

“Really?” he asked as he went for the food Gavin made. “So…” he said drinking some water to quench his dry throat.

“Hmm?”

“We good now?” Michael said, toying with his food a little.

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked.

“I mean, are you going to stop avoiding me when I get back to work? ‘Cause I don’t want to step back into the office with you running out on me or using your headphones to escape,” he said seriously. Whatever truce they had right now, he didn’t want it to end the next day, or the next of the next. He wanted them to finally be friends, and he wanted to know if Gavin was up for that.

“I…” Gavin looked a little nervous, not scared or frightened, just uncomfortable and slightly tense. Michael continued to wait for him. But as the silence stretched on, Michael dropped his expression and sighed. Maybe he was being too pushy. Just because Gavin said he didn’t hate him, didn’t mean he wanted them to be friends. “Okay, never mind. Forget that I said anything,” he murmured dismissively.

At that, Gavin’s hazel green eyes widened. He leaned forward and urgently said, “Wait! No, I’m sorry. I—“

Michael stared at him, surprised by his strong reaction. Gavin looked like he was having a hard time deciding on what to say. “I won’t run away. I’ll properly greet you in the morning and say good bye by the end of the day!”

That rang a chuckle from Michael. “I’ll look forward to it then.”

Gavin smiled in relief and Michael found himself blushing a bit. Gavin had never really given him a smile and it made him stop in his tracks. He mentally slapped himself and nervously forced a small laugh. “So we’re finally friends now right Gavin?”

At that Gavin’s smile dropped and he looked at Michael with something that turned the air in the room cold. Gavin opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it as if he changed his mind. Michael didn’t know what he did or said that suddenly soured the atmosphere but before he could say anything, Gavin’s phone rang.

“Geoff? Oh, you’re here? Alright, I’ll go outside,” Gavin said. He hung up and looked at Michael, “I should go.”

“Um, thank you for—“ Michael tried to say but Gavin cut him off.

“No need to thank me mate, just tryin’ to be a friend,” he said casually but there was a barely noticeable bitterness at the end of it. He didn’t give Michael a chance to reply as he stormed off and closed his door softly, leaving Michael feeling sick and confused.

“What did you do to screw it up this time Michael?” he asked himself before going back to the meal Gavin made for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is just something I wrote during a boring lecture in school. I haven't found a fic that has a sorta closed off Gavin and a persistently sweet Michael so here you go! :)


End file.
